


blossoms blooming, heads all empty and I don't care

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Ariana lies under a lilac tree.
Relationships: Ariana Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 15 minute fics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Kudos: 3





	blossoms blooming, heads all empty and I don't care

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #51 on pillowfort.

She's laying on the lush spring grass, right under the blooming lilac tree. The sun's rays peek trough the treetop, falling on her in sheets of glow, making her pale skin glisten and shine golden.

He looks at her through the hedge, hard wood of his wand digging into his palm as he tries to keep himself from reaching out, sneaking in, forcing himself into a sliver of the world carved out solely for her.

As he looks, she rises up on her elbows, tilting her face up to the sky, eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. Her long, messy hair hangs under her, part of it still on the ground, but a tendril of it hangs over her bare shoulder. The sun falls onto her face then, and she glows like she is the sun and sun is she. And her rosy lips part and she takes a shaky breath, the sound of which reaches him in the still afternoon air.

He watches patiently as she exhales, her chest sinking into itself, with baited breath.

Slowly, a light breeze ruffles through the grass, the hedge, rising into the top of the lilac tree. It shakes the little lilac flowers from their clusters, showering her in them.

And she laughs, bright and sparkling and free and it warms him to his core.


End file.
